Aunque no sea Reconocido
by Min.Akane.Akatsuki
Summary: Las cosas nunca suceden como uno espera, o como se planean, algo que a Levi la vida se ha encargado de recordarle demasiadas veces... "Te lo dije, el amor no se razona, se siente... " muy tarde se aprenden lecciones, y muy temprano se van las personas. Oneshot que participa en la 3º convocatoria de las páginas de facebook: Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones y Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0


**Hi!**

 **Me aparezco aquí con una nueva historia para las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0"... como me gusta hacer oneshot de esta manera, salen mas fáciles (?) okno, pero se hace el intento xD**

 **como siempre decirles que nada de esto me pertenece, yo hubiera hecho el maga con corazones y rosas, y todos viviendo felices cantando kumbayá ewe**

 **Advertencia1: espoiler de capitulo 71 del manga (?) ... bueno, no se si pueda tomarse como espoiler, pero igual advierto :v**

 **Advertencia2: Muerte de un personaje**

 **Consejo: Según mi beta (Kira Itsuki-san) hay que tener pañuelos a manos... aunque todavía no entiendo por que... mmmm... (** Mi palabra fue sacrificio... aganse una idea de que va xD **)**

 **eeen fin, espero que les agrade ;)**

* * *

 **Aunque no sea reconocido.**

 **-.-**

Desde el principio supe que esto terminaría mal, debí de haberlo parado desde que comenzó con esto, sabía, más bien, todos sabíamos que los experimentos de Hanji le hacían daño, lentamente lo iban matando, pero la ilusión de su rostro después de ver los resultados favorables de cada uno de ellos, nos hacía callar, tan solo con ver la radiante sonrisa que lo acompañaba, nos detenía de decirle que parara, que no siguiera haciendo esto, que no queríamos perderle.

La verdad es que él igual sabía lo que le causaba a su cuerpo el constante mantenimiento de sus trasformaciones, el tener que convertirse en titán para la creación de esas armas diseñadas por Hanji, pero él era la esperanza de la humanidad, y como tal quería contribuir a ello.

El primer indicio fue su agotamiento inmenso y la palidez extrema que tomaba su piel después del esfuerzo de endurecer su casco de titán, esa tersa y suave piel morena que miles de veces recorría por las noches, en las que podíamos permanecer juntos, se tornaba enfermiza, seca, y demasiado fina; pero aun así nadie dijo nada, como soldado ese era su deber, y el tener el peso de la subsistencia de la humanidad, lo hacía aun mayor, así que nunca le recriminamos al respecto por todo lo que hacía para contribuirle a personas que lo aborrecían por solo la habilidad de convertirse en titán.

– Deberías de descansar más mocoso – dije un día, estábamos en mi habitación, Eren vino a pasar la noche conmigo – No entiendo por qué te esfuerzas tanto por esos cerdos.

– Soy la esperanza de la humanidad, Levi – me miró a los ojos, para después recostar su cabeza en mi pecho – Hace tiempo asumí mi papel en esta guerra, así como tu debiste hacerlo en tu momento.

– Pero no es lo mismo, yo lo hice al no tener opción – contraataque – tú si la tienes, puedes negarte a esto, la policía militar ya no te puede tocar.

– Esto no solo lo hago por ellos – murmuró escueto el mocoso – quiero ser capaz de ver el mundo exterior algún día, con Armin, con Mikasa y… contigo – me tensé ante lo último.

– Sabes el trato mocoso, no me hagas repetírtelo – le advertí.

– Si lo sé – suspiró cansado – nada de enamorarse, esto es solo por distracción y para remediar tensiones, nada de sentimientos involucrados – recitó todo lo que le había dicho alguna vez – aunque eso no impide el que te haya cogido un poco de cariño – dijo sonriendo.

Me sorprendió, Eren era el único que podía hacerlo; no creía que después de cómo empezamos esta extraña relación él pudiera albergar un poco de cariño hacia mi persona, si bien la atracción fue el detonante de todo esto, no esperaba que Eren se encariñara conmigo, esto comenzó solo como un trato de beneficio mutuo.

– Vamos a dormir mocoso, parece que el desvelo te afecto el cerebro – evadí la muestra de afecto del soldado al lado mío, yo no podía tener sentimientos por nadie, hace mucho que mi corazón había muerto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El segundo indicio fue su sagrado de nariz, ocurrió cuando probamos el prototipo que fue creado por Hanji para matar a esas bestias; en esos tiempos la palidez ya no abandonaba su rostro, las ojeras no desaparecían nunca, aunque pasara días durmiendo debido al agotamiento, cada día sus sangrados se hacían constantes, y aunque muchos quisimos decirle algo al respecto, nadie lo hizo, yo mismo sugerí que tomara un descanso, solo pasó de mí orden y no aceptó a que Hanji se disculpara por sobreexplotarlo.

– Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo – Eren le restó importancia – hemos creado un arma tan maravillosa – se entusiasmó el mocoso a ver como esa arma destruía a los titanes - ¡Vamos a construir más! Es tan grande que podremos matar titanes sin que nadie resulte comido – murmuró esperanzado, él, más que nadie, no quería que alguien muriese por culpa de esas masas gigantes, a pesar del tiempo seguía teniendo muy presente la horrible muerte de su madre, y también por la reciente muerte de Hannes, quien dio su vida para defenderlo a él y a Mikasa en la expedición de rescate.

– Debes descansar mocoso, si sigues así sucumbirás – reclamé molesto, siempre preocupándose por los demás, sacrificándose así mismo para que los demás tuvieran que realizar el mínimo de esfuerzo, y aun así, nadie se molestaba en observar todo aquello que Eren hacía por esos cerdos, que cómodamente vivían tras los muros.

– Si cerramos el agujero del muro María – Eren me miró directo a los ojos – podremos reducir el número de titanes con esto y finalmente exterminar a todos los que están dentro de las murallas –su mirada estaba tan llena de odio, como aquella vez que aceptamos su solicitud a la Legión, en ese calabozo – Vamos a preparar todas las armas tan pronto como sea posible – su convicción y fiereza flotaba el aire – E ir a Shinganshina.

Nada podríamos rebatir de esos argumentos, todos teníamos muy claro lo que debíamos hacer y el papel asignado a cada uno, solo la impotencia de ver como este chico se iba apagando cada vez más, y de toda la carga puesta en sus hombros era lo que me enfermaba, y como nunca antes, dudaban de una decisión de Erwin.

No fue la última vez que tratamos de que entrara en razón, muchas veces lo intenté, lo intentamos todos quienes nos rodeábamos de él, aun así nunca nos hizo caso, siguió esforzándose mucho más por quienes lo despreciaban, dejándole en sus hombros tareas demasiado complejas, para alguien de tan corta edad.

Iba hacia el despacho de Erwin, necesitaba, no más bien le exigiría que le diera un descanso al mocoso, el ya no podía más, realmente teníamos que ponerle un pare al muchacho, sino queríamos vernos privados de todo lo que habíamos conseguido gracias a él y a Hanji.

Toqué a su despacho, pero no esperé a que me contestara.

– Necesitamos hablar, Erwin – espeté sentándome frente suyo, él desvió sus ojos de sus papeles, hacia mí – Deja descasar al mocoso aunque sea un tiempo.

– No podemos darnos ese lujo, y Eren lo sabe – dijo como toda respuesta – Tu ya deberías saber eso, también.

– ¡Con un demonio Erwin! – me levanté golpeando la mesa – Si no se detiene ese mocoso se va a morir, es que acaso no lo entiendes

– Sí, soy consciente de esa posibilidad – respondió calmado – no entiendo cuál es tu enojo Levi, cada quien cumple su función dentro de la Legión, y para bien o para mal, Eren la está cumpliendo.

– Ese mocoso necesita un respiro de tanta presión que le has puesto, Erwin – murmuré enojado – está agotado y no duerme bien, pasa días inconsciente después de terminar alguno de los prototipos de Hanji, y eso no es bueno.

– ¿Estas preocupado por el chico? – preguntó Erwin sorprendido – creí que solo te encamabas con él, por lo que tengo entendido, tu trato siempre ha de no involucrar sentimientos, no comprendo tu preocupación desmedida.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te estoy preguntando? – espeté molesto – además, no es preocupación, es solo sentido común, no creo que su cuerpo humano siga soportando la cantidad de trasformaciones que tiene que hacer al día.

– Mira Levi – Erwin suspiró cansado – Sea como sea, no hay nada que pueda hacer, ya le ordené a Eren que descansara, pero no me ha hecho caso, está determinado a ver fuera a los titanes del muro María.

– Eres el Comandante, has que cumpla tu orden – murmuré molesto por todo esto.

– Eren te obedece más a ti que a mí, si tú no has podido hacer que se tome un respiro, nadie podrá hacerlo, Levi, reconoce que has fracaso en eso y deja de darle vueltas – replicó Erwin serio – Ahora, no te dejes enredar por sentimientos, que nada de bueno traen con ellos.

– Eso ya lo sé – dije fastidiado por sus cometarios.

– Que no se te olvide entonces, que son esas tus propias palabras – me advirtió –¿No me dijiste eso mismo después de la muerte de Mike?

– Sabes que solo me acuesto con el mocoso – le dije – no tengo corazón ¿recuerdas? No puedo sentir o por lo menos, no desde la muerte de Farlan e Isabel – y salí de ahí, ya nada podría hacer al respecto y la mirada de Erwin me fastidiaba demasiado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mis tiempos con Eren se vieron cada vez más acortados por todo lo que tenía que hacer, el tercer síntoma, de que si no hacíamos algo pronto lo perderíamos, fue el que tardara días en despertar, el que su cuerpo se recuperara, su palidez y las pérdida de sangre ya eran una constante en el cuartel de la Legión, y a todo momento debía de estar acompañado por un cadete, por si se desmayaba, fue el cuarto síntoma. Sí, ya no solo eran su cansancio, su palidez, su sangrado de nariz, ahora podía pasar hasta una semana completa durmiendo y escupía sangre por la boca, cuando la debilidad lo atacaba se desmayaba, y ahí pasábamos una semana completa otra vez, velando su sueño y que nada más le pasara. Nuestros esfuerzos por hacer que recapacitara eran en vano, ya no nos molestábamos en siquiera decirle algo al respecto, Eren no detendría esta locura, y seguiría sacrificándose por quienes lo odiaban.

Realmente no lo entendía, ¿Qué ganaba Eren con hacer esto?, porque reconocimiento de esos idiotas no tendría, solo seguía empeorando su salud, la cual con todos estos meses, había empeorado demasiado, pero aún seguía empecinado en los proyectos y experimentos de la loca, no descansaba y a pesar de eso, se sentía feliz por contribuir de alguna manera. Pero verlo enfermar por pura cabezonería, era algo que ya no podría tolerar.

Últimamente Eren la pasaba más en mi cuarto que en el suyo, y lo prefería así, podría vigilarlo y hacer que descansara apropiadamente, este chico removía mi interior de una manera en la que jamás me había pasado, todas estas sensaciones de miedo, inseguridad, no la experimentaba hacia demasiado tiempo, no estaba familiarizado con ellas y me enojaba que el causante fuera Eren, yo mismo le había prohibido tener sentimientos, y ahora estos me afectaban a mí.

Vi a Eren removerse en la cama que compartíamos, hasta que lo vi despertar, me miró extrañado y luego al suero que estaba conectado a su mano, entendiendo la situación de inmediato.

– Me volví a desmayar ¿cierto? – preguntó cansado.

– Si ya lo sabes, no preguntes – me acerqué más a él y le besé – es mejor que descanses – le dije después de separarnos.

– Estas extraño – murmuró – tu jamás me besas sino vamos a tener sexo ¿vamos a tenerlo? – razonó.

– Claro que no, solo que llevas una semana y media durmiendo y me apetecía, punto – contesté.

– Se te apetecía – dijo extrañado – entonces acércate un poco, y así lo hice – entonces yo quiero esto – murmuró antes de besarme de manera intensa, apasionada, traté de no profundizar el beso, aunque el mocoso no me lo dejaba nada fácil, llevábamos un par de semanas sin tocarnos y era difícil contenerme, después de un rato, lo solté – Vamos que yo si quiero – me alentó y besó de nuevo.

Esta vez, no pude resistirme – entiéndame, llevaba semanas sin sexo y necesitaba distraerme – y él se me ofrecía en bandeja, nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría a este mocoso.

Pasamos esa noche en vela, y nos dormimos casi al amanecer, Eren a pesar de haber pasado casi once días durmiendo, al otro día lo durmió completo, y me hizo sentirme culpable, yo había ocasionado que se agotara más de lo debido, y tomando en cuenta la cantidad de sangre que vomitó antes de desmayarse, era razonable que se la pasara durmiendo. Cuando Hanji llegó al mediodía para revisarlo, me lanzó una feroz mirada.

– ¡Enano! – gritó enojada – deberías de tener más cuidado, venia recién despertándose, como se te ocurre ponerlo hacer esas cosas, podríamos haber tenido a Eren despierto para estas horas, si no se hubieran puesto a hacer esas cosas.

– Yo no hice nada, él lo inició – me defendí, aunque sabía que Hanji tenía razón.

– Claro y tú lo continuaste ¡se supone que eres el adulto aquí! – espetó molesta, saliendo del cuarto junto conmigo - ¿sabes? Deberías de considerar la idea de mantener a otro amante, así dejarás de cansar innecesariamente a Eren.

– Lo tendré en cuenta – dije serio, me recargué en la puerta y algo se revolvió en mi estómago al escuchar esas palabras, realmente no me había planteado buscar a otra persona, yo también le había tomado cariño a este mocoso, y el tener que vigilarle, en su tiempo, me había facilitado mucho el iniciar esta extraña relación. Mientras que él me satisfacía yo le enseñaba cosas, convirtiéndose en un buen soldado, y a pesar de que muchos le decían que parecía un perro meneándole la cola a su amo, Eren no les tomaba importancia, solo algunas personas sabían de esta relación que manteníamos.

– Sabes que si el chico sigue así, no la contará de nuevo, es por eso que le puse el sedante en el suero, a ver si con eso logra recuperarse un poco – murmuró Hanji cansada – sabes que las secuelas de la última expedición todavía no se van, y que ha empeorado su condición, Eren ya no podrá satisfacerte Levi, debes tenerlo en cuenta, búscate a otro – sentenció la loca se retiró de mi lado y se fue.

La sensación en mi estómago se acrecentó, y no entendía por qué estos sentimentalismos me atacaban de nuevo, desde que Farlan e Isabel murieron en la primera expedición que tuvimos, desde ahí me había cerrado a todo, sentir no me traería de vuelta a mis amigos, ni a mis camaradas, es por eso que todos aquí me tachaban de un ser insensible, y no me molestaba en absoluto, por que así era, es cierto que en de alguna manera apreciaba a las personas, pero no podía darme el lujo de quererlas y después perderlas, había aprendido bastante de eso y el mocoso no podía ser la excepción a la regla, estaba negado a que eso ocurriera.

– Tch… condenado mocoso –maldije a la persona dentro de mi habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras que Hanji seguía creando armas y prototipos de cosas para hacernos las cosas un poco más fáciles al salir de expedición, Eren estaba cada vez demacrado, y no podíamos hacer nada, ya ni siquiera lo mandábamos a descansar, el caía agotado en cualquier parte; su palidez ahora era casi mortuoria y los sangrados no se detenían, últimamente había comenzado a toser a todas horas, y su piel, la cual antes era bastante cálida - debido a su capacidad de convertirse en titán – estaba todo el tiempo fría, desde la última vez que colapsó, para ayudar a Hanji con un arma nueva que tenía en mente, no había vuelto a transformarse, casi un mes atrás; la loca lo había sometido a varios estudios para saber su condición actual, de los cuales sabríamos en dos semanas más, y a un día de salir a una nueva expedición.

El chico ya ni salía de mi habitación, debo decir que tener a mocosos merodeando todo el día dentro y fuera de mi cuarto me enfermaba, pero prefería eso, a saber a Eren fuera de mi rango de vigilancia, tenerlo a mi lado, el poder abrazarlo para que su temperatura no descendiera más de lo que ya lo hacía y entregarle los cuidados que requería, me calmaba en cierto modo, pasara cualquier cosa, podría ayudarlo de inmediato.

Una, de las tantas noches en las cuales velaba su sueño, Eren despertó y nos quedamos viendo por un largo momento, ya hace tiempo que no intimábamos, pero eso no me preocupaba demasiado, el solo poder ver a Eren despierto era un alivio para todos.

– ¿Sabes, Levi? Los escuché esa vez, cuando conversabas con Hanji-san – murmuró rompiendo el silencio que nos envolvía.

– No te entiendo mocoso, habla claro – pedí confundido por sus palabras.

– No me importaría si rompes el trato conmigo, mal que mal, ya no te sirvo para esos fines – dijo sonriéndome – busca a otra persona que pueda satisfacerte, no tienes esta responsabilidad conmigo.

Quedé sorprendido por lo que escuchaba, lo decía con una calma y una sonrisa, que me desagradaba, ¿no que me tenía cariño?, y ¿así nada más pensaba romper nuestro acuerdo?, pues que se preparara, no pensaba darle en el gusto tan pronto. No entendía muy bien estos sentimientos desagradables que me embargaban, ¿estaba celoso? ¿Inseguro? ¿Confundido por sus palabras?

– Mocoso idiota, yo veré cuando nuestro trato se rompe, no tienes voto en esto – respondí enojado.

– Te amo – me tensé ante su confesión – y no puedo dejar que pases por esto, me las puedo arreglar junto con Armin y Mikasa, no tienes por qué hacer esto por mí, no me lo debes – replicó terco Eren.

– No hables estupideces – espeté molesto – ¿amarme? Cómo podrías amarme, si casi te obligué a aceptar este trato, estas confundiendo las cosas Eren.

– No hables tan a la ligera de mis sentimientos – dijo dolido – soy yo, quien los está sintiendo, así que más vale que tomes en serio lo que te estoy diciendo.

– ¿Qué puede saber un mocoso sobre el amor?, eres demasiado joven e inexperto para saber esas cosas, más adelante verás que estabas equivocado – murmuré serio – además, este jodido trato lo comencé yo, y yo seré quien lo rompa, se acaba la discusión.

– Sé que no lo estoy, te amo y eso no cambiará – me retó con su mirada – además, no veo en que te beneficia el trato ahora, puede que caliente tu cama, pero no te estoy satisfaciendo en nada, y aquí, todos sabemos, que tiempo no tengo.

– Ya basta Eren, deja eso de una vez, que no le veo la gracia – dije cabreado – después de todo lo que te he hecho, no puedes decir que me amas, he sido un completo bastardo contigo, estas confundido, no puedo reconocer esos sentimientos como verdaderos – me levanté de la cama, y evité su mirada dolida – saldré un rato, tu duérmete.

Salí de ahí, y fui a caminar un rato, no podía aceptar esto como verdadero, no podía siquiera pensar en esa opción, Eren, no podía amarme, era inconcebible para mí, desde el principio no había hecho otra cosa que hacerle daño, y a pesar que con el tiempo se resignara a mantener este tipo de relación conmigo, nada cambiaba que al principio se resistiera y yo no lo tomara en cuenta. Por mucho que Eren haya despertado mi corazón de nuevo, nada cambiaba lo que había hecho, no merecía el amor de Eren, y con el tiempo debería meterse esa idea en la cabeza, él debía amar a alguien digno de su esfuerzo, alguien que lo amara como a nadie, no alguien roto desde hace tiempo. Y aunque pensara todo eso, el nudo en mi estómago no me abandonaba desde que había salido de la habitación.

– Maldición Eren, simplemente no puedes sentir eso por mí, no puedes – dije al viento, a ver si se llevaba un poco la amargura de mi cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguían pasando los días, faltaba poco para la expedición, y Eren no estaba del todo bien, aun así, como soldado debía asistir con nosotros allí, habíamos pedido una baja médica por esta ocasión, pero al yo estar obligado a ir, Eren también lo estaba, no podían darse el lujo de dejarme en Trost y Eren no podía quedarse sin vigilante, así que la licencia fue denegada, mandando al chico a lo qué de seguro sería un trampa mortal, no tomando en cuenta su condición, para ellos solo era un arma que podían utilizar a su antojo y ni siquiera sabíamos si podría aguantar nuestro ritmo, o si podría ocupar sus poderes de titán en campo abierto.

Desde aquella vez que Eren me dijo que me amaba, no habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema, y es que por mi parte lo esquivaba todo lo que podía, y el chico, terco e impulsivo como él solo, se había cambiado de habitación, quedándose junto a Arlet y Springer, por más que Hanji le pidió que volviera a mi habitación, no lo hizo, y yo no sería quien le pidiera que volviera. No negaba que su ausencia me dejaba una sensación de vacío por las noches, estaba acostumbrado a compartir mi cama con él, ya que llevaba tiempo en mi habitación, pero ahora esa cama se sentía demasiado grande para mi – irónico si lo piensan, ya que esas camas no eran para nada grandes – y nada podía hacer al respecto, todo esto me fastidiaba, a tal grado de no entender que pasaba conmigo.

Camino a hablar con Hanji para ver si podía hacer algo por Eren, no podía quitarme el maldito presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir en esa expedición, y eso no me relajaba para nada, y el no tener al mocoso conmigo no ayudaba en nada.

– Un dólar por tus pensamientos – escuché decir a Hanji al verme entrando en su laboratorio.

– ¿De qué mierda hablas, cuatro ojos? – rezongué al verla – y ¿Qué diablos es un dólar?

– Mmm… no lo sé, vi esa expresión en un libro antiguo – respondió divertida – Pero es en serio Levi, parece como si estuvieras preocupado.

– Es solo el mocoso – repliqué malhumorado – han rechazado la baja médica, deberá acompañarnos.

– ¡¿QUE?! – gritó Hanji alterada – Eren no puede ir, está demasiado cansado, todo va a salir mal si él va – criticó Hanji.

– Eso dijimos, pero a esos cerdos no les importa nada – dije enojado – no sé cómo Eren puede sacrificar tanto por ellos.

– Aunque hay más, ¿cierto? – preguntó Hanji – hay algo más que te está molestando – afirmó.

– Tch… en verdad no sé cómo le haces para saberlo todo – murmuré molesto.

– Te has vuelto muy evidente, además el que Eren ya no esté en tu habitación, me da a entender algunas cosas.

– El mocoso dijo que me amaba – murmuré, ganándome una mirada extraña por parte de Hanji.

– ¿Y qué esperas para confesarte tu también? – preguntó la loca, demasiado seria para mi gusto.

– Sabes que yo no puedo amar, que no tengo sentimientos – contesté.

– Y muy en el fondo sabes que no es verdad – contradijo Hanji – deja el pasado donde debe quedarse Levi, ve tu presente, el cual es Eren, y aunque lo niegues, sabes que sientes algo fuerte por él.

– Eso no es cierto – espeté molesto – Yo no amo al mocoso, sabes cómo empezó nuestro trato, - la miré serio – Eren no puede amarme, todo este tiempo teniendo sexo lo ha confundido, es eso.

– Espero que te des cuenta de lo que sientes antes de que pierdas a Eren, todos aquí sabemos que fuiste un hijo de puta con el chico, y eso es decir poco – dijo Hanji – muy en el fondo tuyo, tienes presente esos sentimientos por él, y el que no esté en tu habitación te jode ¿no? No te atrevas a negármelo

– Asumo eso, me estaba acostumbrando a la presencia del mocoso cerca mío, pero es solo eso – debatí, tanto para ella como para mí, sabía que Hanji tenía razón, pero no se lo diría, ya bastante tenía con Erwin recordándome mis propias palabras, cada vez que se presentaba la ocasión–Ese mocoso solo servía para llevármelo a la cama, nada más. ¿Quién podría tener sentimientos por él?, yo no, claro que no – negué, convenciéndome de mis palabras.

Sentimos que algo caía desde la puerta, y al girarnos vimos a Eren junto a Arlet y Ackerman, parados en la puerta, Eren estaba más pálido de lo ya habitual en él, pero al ver su expresión, hizo que un nudo se me formara en la garganta y se me retorciera el estómago.

– Perdón por interrumpir – dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger lo que había botado, pasándoselo a Arlet – venía a dejar estos reportes Hanji-san, pero veo que está ocupada – y retrocedió con intenciones de irse.

– ¡Eren! - le llamé, pero él ya estaba fuera de la habitación - ¡Eren! – volví a gritar, pero nada sucedió.

–Te lo dije enano, ahora no vengas a expiar tus pecados conmigo – murmuró Hanji, enojada.

\- ¡Mierda! – salí disparado a buscarlo, sin importarme nada más, debía aclarar las cosas con Eren – Soy un verdadero bastardo, ¡un imbécil!

Corrí para alcanzarlo, sí, corrí todo lo que pude, ese mocoso cuando quería podía ser rápido, y aunque no me tomó mucho alcanzarlo, todos vieron mi loca carrera por el cuartel, pero me valía mierda lo que pensaran de mí, en este momento el mocoso era lo único que me importaba.

Lo alcancé justo cuando iba entrando a la biblioteca, así que apuré el paso, ya se había dado cuenta que lo seguía y trataba de evitarme, pero no se lo permitiría, necesitaba explicar lo que había dicho con Hanji, pero ¿Por qué necesitaba excusarme?, no lo sabía y mi actuar me tenía confundido, pero no era momento para eso, necesitaba aclarar todo con Eren.

Atajé la puerta antes que la cerrara, y entré, cerrando con pestillo la puerta – he ahí el por qué se iba a esconder allí, aparte de la biblioteca, solo las habitaciones de Hanji, Erwin y mía, se podían asegurar desde dentro – me recargué en la puerta y nos quedamos mirando por largo rato.

– ¿Qué desea, SARGENTO? – preguntó remarcando la última palabra, y el nudo en mi estómago se hizo más intenso.

– Solo quiero explicar lo de hace rato – me excusé mirándolo directamente, para que viera que era sincero.

– No entiendo a qué se refiere, Sargento, usted no me debe explicaciones, entre nosotros no ha pasado nada que merezca una explicación, todo está hablado ya – contestó Eren tranquilamente, aunque el dolor en su voz era evidente.

– Calla mocoso y escúchame – pedí lo más amable que pude – NO ES QUE YO HALLA querido decir eso, lo dije sin pensar para quitarme a la pesada de Hanji de encima, nada más, no es que piense eso. – murmuré.

– ¿Que sacas con decirme todo esto, Levi? – preguntó el chico molesto - Ambos sabemos por qué ya no estoy en tu habitación, no reconociste lo que siento por ti, y dudo siquiera que me hayas reconocido algún día, como alguien igual a ti.

Diablos, el mocoso tenía un punto bueno ahí, pero eso no significaba que aceptaría todo esto como una afirmación, puede que antes lo haya tratado como una escoria, pero claramente Eren no se merecía esto.

– ¡Claro que lo hago!, pero no entiendo cómo es que dices amarme si no te he dado razones lógicas para ello – dije serio.

– El amor no se razona, se siente – contestó Eren – y si no sabes la diferencia entre eso, yo no puedo hacer nada por ti, a fin de cuentas, terminas siendo como todos aquí – murmuró dolido.

No, eso sí que no, Eren no podía estar insinuando que era igual a esos cerdos que no veían todo el esfuerzo y desgaste que llevaba encima; quienes lo obligarían a asistir a la siguiente expedición por tenerle miedo a que se quedara en el cuartel, que a pesar de todas las cosas que había hecho a lo largo de este tiempo, todavía no confiaran en él, ¡Por favor! Si este mocoso se jugaba la vida por ellos, claro indicio, era el estado en el que se encontraba actualmente, Eren se estaba matando lentamente, y lo peor era ¡que él lo sabía!

– No puedes decirme eso, no tú, ¡que acaso no he hecho de todo para detenerte! – grité frustrado – tú, menos que nadie , puede decirme que no te he reconocido como a un igual.

– Desde el principio me diste esa idea, más cuando fui forzado a aceptar tu trato Levi, para ti, yo era alguien minúsculo, ni siquiera podías considerarme como alguien con sentimientos, un ser humano…¿Crees que no sé lo que piensan todos de mí? – preguntó retórico – Todos me ven como el monstruo que no soy, a pesar de desvivirme con los experimentos de Hanji-san nada ha cambiado, sigo viendo el desprecio en sus miradas, el miedo que tienen cuando me les acerco, si yo hago lo que hago hoy en día es por todos aquellos que sí reconocen mi sacrificio y saben por qué lo hago, te lo dije una vez ¿no? Soy la esperanza de la humanidad, y si debo morir para darle la esperanza a todos aquellos que estimo, no tengo problema con ello – murmuró.

Me quedé sin habla, no podía rebatirle eso, si fue por eso que comencé a obligarlo a estar conmigo, puede que después de un tiempo esto se haya trasformado en algo de mutuo acuerdo, ya que los dos nos desquitábamos con el otro y no había problema, una forma de sacarse toda esa molestia y estrés del día, pero primeramente yo lo obligué a tener sexo conmigo, se lo ordené como su verdugo y después como su superior, le hice valer menos que nada, y él se sacrificó, ya que sabía lo que conllevaba el que me llevara la contraria. Al principio para él esto era solo por la supervivencia de un día más, ya que si no me gustaba lo que hacía, podía quitarle la vida, o eso es lo que por fin entendía, que pensaba Eren, el mocoso aceptó esto solo por miedo a morir. Razonar eso hizo que me odiara por todo esto, ¿Cómo fue posible que jodiera tanto a este mocoso?, y aun así, después de todo lo que le hice pasar, él estaba enamorado de mí.

– He sido un verdadero hijo de puta ¿verdad? – le pregunté, pero él ni siquiera me contestó – realmente necesito decirte que…. – no alcancé a terminar, fui interrumpido por él.

– ¡NI SE TE OCURRA TERMINAR ESA FRASE! – gritó demasiado alto, ahora si el dolor filtrándose en su voz – Si terminas esa frase, seré yo quien se derrumbará, no tú, no te atrevas a decir que lo sientes, porque a pesar de como inició esto, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho contigo hasta ahora, ¡Así que TU, menos que nadie, tiene derecho a arrepentirse!

– No sé cómo, después de todos los errores que he cometido contigo, puedes amarme, Eren, necesitas alguien que no sea como yo – sinceramente no entendía porque el nudo en mi garganta se hacía cada vez más grande, lo siguiente no quería decirlo, pero era lo que debía hacer, por el bien de Eren – Nuestro trato termina aquí, busca a alguien que te pueda amar completamente… – _"no a medias",_ quise agregar, pero no era necesario, eso complicaría aún más las cosas – Yo no tengo un corazón que sea capaz de eso.

– Lo sé, y eso no me importó nunca, ya sabía que esto terminaría algún día, aunque no me arrepiento de lo que viví contigo – murmuró Eren, sin mirarme - ¿Desea decirme algo más, Sargento? – dijo monótono, viéndome carente de sentimientos, con esos ojos tan opacos que ya extrañaba ese brillo que tenían al verme.

– Si soldado, hay algo más – dije, siguiéndole el juego, se sentía demasiado raro el tratarnos así, después de tanto tiempo siendo informales – Su solicitud presentada por baja médica, fue denegada – quise ver algún cambio de expresión, pero no lo conseguí, Eren parecía un muerto en vida – Tendrá que acompañarnos a la siguiente expedición.

– Entendido señor – habló tan bajo que apenas pude escucharle.

– Con los resultados de los exámenes que le hizo Hanji, le diremos su posición en el campo de batalla. – Eren solo asintió y después de hacer el saludo militar salió de la habitación, claramente pude escuchar un sollozo después de que la puerta fue cerrada, tras mío. Nunca me había sentido tan miserable, pero era lo mejor, Eren era joven y podría superar esto, yo… yo seguiría con mis demonios internos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Eren ya no podrá transformarse nunca más – sentenció Hanji – si lo hace, morirá en el acto.

– ¿QUEE? – gritó Eren – Hanji-san, no puede estar hablando en serio, soy yo quien debe luchar con el titán simio, contra Reiner, contra Berth… no… ¡no puede decirme que ya no podré hacerlo!

– Cálmate soldado, recuerda que estas frente a tus superiores, ya encontraremos una solución para este problema, además nada nos asegura que los veamos esta vez, la última vez ellos tampoco salieron bien librados – murmuré, recargado en la pared, Eren me vio sin expresión y asintió a mis palabras, volviendo a sentarse, y aunque me doliera la falta de emociones cuando me miraba, debía comportarme como el Sargento que era.

–Explícanos Hanji, por favor – pidió Erwin a la loca.

– Antes de que Eren se inyectara el serum, y con el cual pudo lograr endurecer su piel, tomé unas muestras de su tejido de titán, lo cual fue muy difícil de hacer debido a la evaporación que sufre su cuerpo – explicó seria – y también saqué un poco del de ahora, y sus composiciones son muy diferentes – todos quedamos expectantes por lo que diría ahora – pareciera que el serum es lo que está afectando a Eren, ya que su titán desde un principio no cumplía esa función.

– ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – pregunté sin entender del todo.

– Pasa Levi, que para empezar Eren jamás debió tener ese poder – concluyó Hanji – el poder propio de Eren es el de la coordenada, añadámosle otro y es una sobrecarga extrema para el cuerpo humano, ahora ni siquiera sabemos si podrá utilizar la coordenada.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sin nada que decir, es que nadie se esperaba esto, que un titán cambiante solo podía albergar una sola característica y nada más, esto no me terminaba de convencer.

– Pero, eso no explica a qué se debe mi condición actual – Eren rompió el silencio.

– Lo explica todo, y a la vez nada, Erencito – contestó Hanji mosqueada - Tu cuerpo de titán no tenía las características necesarias para el proceso de endurecimiento, con el serum que te inyectaste obligaste a tu cuerpo a cambiar, y es eso lo que hace a tu organismo presentar fallas, tus desmayos, los sangrados, y el cansancio son consecuencias de la lucha de tu organismo por repeler este nuevo "poder", por decirlo de alguna forma – miró a los ojos a Eren – Si te trasformas una vez más, es posible que mueras, tu cuerpo ya está al límite, demasiadas trasformaciones seguidas sin un descanso, te pasaron factura, y ni siquiera el que te regeneres o te cures con mayor rapidez pudo ayudar esta vez – completó.

– ¿A qué se debe la falla entonces? – preguntó Erwin.

– No ha podido conjugar el código de la coordenada con el que da el poder de endurecimiento, ocasionando una falla multisistémica en su organismo – contestó.

– O sea que, ¿ya no podré ser de utilidad? – preguntó Eren temeroso de la respuesta.

– Eso…

– No diga eso soldado – me adelanté a las palabras de Hanji – todos somos de utilidad en esta guerra, incluso si no puedes transformarte, eres hábil ocupando el equipo de maniobras – le animé, vi un atisbo de brillo en sus ojos dirigidos a mí antes de que estos se apagaran, mi estómago se apretó en disconformidad.

– Eso mismo – murmuró Erwin – no por nada pasaste años en la academia para entrenarte, también se pueden matar titanes de esa forma Eren, puede que hayamos perdido la ventaja en esta guerra, pero lo más importante es que no te hemos perdido – dijo, aunque solo me estaba mirando a mí, no al mocoso – no podemos permitir que mueras.

– ¿Ves?, nadie quiere que te pase nada Eren, te estimamos y ya has dado mucho por la humanidad, has sido nuestra esperanza desde que te encontramos, ahora te mereces un descanso y que nos dejes el resto a nosotros, los veteranos – dijo Hanji, sonriéndole al mocoso, quien también le sonrió, me sentí descomponer por un momento, esa sonrisa jamás volvería a ser mía, pude recomponer el gesto justo antes de que Eren clavara sus ojos en mí.

– ¿Puedo retirarme, señor? – me preguntó.

– Puedes hacerlo – concedí – nosotros ahora planearemos tu puesto en la expedición de mañana.

Eren se levantó, y salió sin dirigirme una mirada más, y salió de la oficia de Erwin; desde nuestra última charla, que no habíamos topado en alguna cosa, más que nada por las reuniones que tenía yo, y por las funciones que debía realizar Eren. Lo prefería así, aun si extrañaba su constante presencia a mi lado, el mocoso debía alejarse de mi si quería que rehiciera su vida.

– Debemos encontrar una posición en donde Eren este protegido, en su condición es un blanco fácil para los titanes – mencioné, sentándome en el lugar que había dejado vacío el mocoso – hay que asegurar su supervivencia cuente lo que cueste.

– ¿Esta bien así, Levi? – preguntó Erwin mirándome serio.

– ¿El que está bien? – contra pregunté haciéndome el desentendido.

– El dejar las cosas así, no creo que eso le haga bien a Eren – murmuró Erwin – a leguas se nota lo dolido que esta después de que hayan dejado, lo que sea que tuvieran y tú tampoco te ves del todo bien.

– Ya lo superará, tiene una vida para hacerlo, es mejor así – murmuré sin mirarlos.

– Si lo amas no deberías hacerle esto, sé que te recalqué varias veces lo que me dijiste una vez, que los sentimientos no traían nada bueno, puede ser cierto, no estás del todo bien – dijo Erwin mirándome a los ojos – se están destruyendo estando solos, cuando estaban juntos, se veían más felices.

– La felicidad es efímera, solo dura un segundo ante nuestros ojos – recordé a Farlan e Isabel, últimamente lo hacía mucho - ellos me enseñaron eso con sus muertes, no quiero darle eso a Eren.

– Respetaremos tu decisión, solo espero que no te arrepientas en negarte a decirle a Eren que lo amas – replicó Hanji, quien hasta el momento se mantenía callada.

– Es por eso que no se lo diré – ratifiqué mis dichos, aunque nunca esperé que esas palabras se me devolvieran más pronto de lo que esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba descansando en mi habitación, no era demasiado tarde, aun así, todos nos habíamos retirado antes a nuestras habitaciones, mañana se venía la expedición, no sería la última que tendríamos, pero era claro el nerviosismo que aquejaba a los soldados, especialmente a los enlistados hace poco.

Sentí tocar mi puerta y me pareció extraño, nadie debería estar a estas horas deambulando, ya que deberían estar descansando para mañana, me levanté, para decirle a quien quiera que sea que se largara a dormir de una buena vez, pero al abrir la puerta grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Eren parado en la puerta, muy nervioso.

– ¿Qué hace aquí, soldado? – pregunté saliendo de mi asombro.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó escueto, y yo le di el paso a mi habitación, no sabía que tenía al mocoso tan nervioso, y lo raro de la situación nos incomodaba a los dos, pero aun así, escucharía todo aquello que quisiera decirme.

Nos quedamos viéndonos por largos segundos, que me parecieron eternos, Eren tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos que no supe descifrar, en cambio yo, a duras penas me contenía para no saltarle encima y hacerlo mío, extrañaba a Eren, no solo en el acto físico que conllevaba llevármelo a la cama, sino la conexión que teníamos ambos en esos momentos, nunca había entendido por qué me pasaba aquello, ya que con mis antiguos amantes solo era sexo y ya, pero con Eren nunca lo fue, hace poco había entendido todo esto, tarde ya, porque Eren y yo, ya nos habíamos separado, amaba a este mocoso, si darnos cuenta los dos caímos por sentimientos hacia el otro, sin importar el acuerdo o qué si habíamos dejado todo claro, aunque no podía decírselo, Eren merecía a alguien sin tantos demonios, y por sobre todo, que no lo amara con los restos de un corazón de hielo.

– Quiero pedirte algo, Levi – murmuró bajito, que apenas y pude captar lo que me decía.

– Pídeme lo que quieras, si está en mis manos hacerlo, lo haré – me mordí la lengua, contesté sin pensar a lo que sea que Eren quisiera pedirme, pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa, antes de que sus ojos verdes se clavaran en los míos.

– Concédeme una última noche – expresó con esa convicción arrolladora que tanto me gustaba, y me dejó sin habla, nunca esperé esto.

– ¡¿Qué?! – pregunté, esperaba haber escuchado mal, tenía que haber escuchado mal – Tú no puedes estar hablando en serio.

– Solo… solo necesito esto – murmuró Eren - después te dejaré en paz y no volveré a molestarte, pero por favor… - se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos –… necesito esto o me volveré loco – susurró contra mis labios antes de besarme.

No pude negarme a ese beso, desde que entró a mi habitación había deseado hacer esto, y él me lo estaba otorgando, correspondí el beso, por inercia tal vez, estaba tan acostumbrado a besar esos labios que fue como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado, Eren trató de volver el beso más fogoso, pero no se lo permití.

– Vamos – me animó – sé que deseas tomarme, desde que entré aquí lo has querido. – se pegó mas a mi – solo debes hacerlo.

Por mucho que quisiera cumplir su deseo, no podía permitírmelo, Eren estaba demasiado delicado de salud y el que saliera a expedición ya era un riesgo, no lo expondría a ir cansado por más que deseara que se quedara conmigo; lentamente lo fui separando de mi.

– No es correcto, Eren – dije, me senté en mi cama y pude ver el enfado del mocoso.

– ¡Y una mierda si es correcto! – espetó molesto – tu dijiste que harías cualquier cosa, y esto claramente entra dentro de tus posibilidades.

– ¡Con un demonio, mocoso! –reclamé ante su actitud - ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta? – le pregunté – estas delicado de salud, no debes sobre-esforzarte, además, mañana habrá una expedición, ¡tú de entre todo aquí, eres el que no debería agotarse antes de salir! – grité.

– No me importa mi salud, por mi podría morirme mañana ¡no me importaría! – gritó de vuelta - ¡Así todo acabaría y dejaría de sentirme tan miserable! – el mocoso comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación – Yo no le importo a nadie, mis amigos ya están haciendo una vida aquí en el cuartel, yo ni siquiera tuve tiempo de eso, con los experimentos, arriesgándome… sacrificándome por incompetentes, que jamás reconocerán mi esfuerzo – se acercó a mi furioso - ¿Y sabes que he ganado? – preguntó – ¡Me gané el perder lo único que me hacía sentir especial, y no hablo precisamente del poder convertirme en titán!

Lo miré, solo eso pude hacer, ahí estaba de nuevo proclamado lo que sentía por mí, desviviéndose porque aceptara que él me amaba, pero no podía hacerlo, decírselo abiertamente sería reconocer que yo también tenía sentimientos por él y eso no estaba en mis planes, no quería amarrar a Eren en una relación que sería enfermiza, que había comenzado por los motivos equivocados, por eso había terminado el trato con él, no podía hundirlo en toda la mierda que cargaba a cuestas.

– No puedes abandonar todo, ¿Cómo crees que nos sentiríamos, si te perdemos? – le pregunté – te necesitamos aquí, con nosotros, somos pocos pero hay quienes reconocen lo que has hecho por la humanidad, por esos cerdos que lo único que hacen es atiborrarse de comida, la cosas que conseguimos por ti – Eren no dijo nada, solo se acercó a mí, y me abrazó.

– Necesito… necesito que me demuestres que me necesitas… que me necesitan –susurró en mi oído – necesito una razón para poder volver aquí, para no cometer una locura – oír su voz y escuchar cuan rota sonaba, me lastimó, me hizo perder mi juicio y hacer lo que no debía, pero era algo que ambos necesitábamos, y aunque intentara negarlo, quería sentir a Eren una vez más, ¡Diablos! Necesitaba demostrarle lo mucho que le quería, aunque no lo dijera – por favor… no quiero rendirme allá, necesito saber qué esperas que vuelva de la expedición – remató, y yo no pude contenerme más.

Sin decir nada más, lo besé, necesitaba otra vez sentir esos labios contra los míos, y Eren me correspondió ansioso o quizá, era mi propia ansiedad reflejándose en él, no lo sabía, pero tampoco importaba, aquí las palabras sobraron en todo momento.

 _ **¿En qué momento Eren quedo debajo de mi?**_ No tenía mucha importancia ya, era como volver a empezar, el nerviosismo por parte de él, la urgencia de sentirme dentro de Eren. Las caricias torpes, como descubriendo donde podíamos tocar para sacar un estremecimiento del otro, los suspiros de satisfacción cuando tocábamos el lugar correcto, nos estábamos reconociendo con cada caricia, con cada toque, con cada roce de labios, y se sentía tan malditamente bien, que el corazón me dolía, dolía demasiado.

 _ **¿Dónde habían quedado nuestras ropas?**_ En alguna parte del cuarto regadas ¿quizá? Era tanta la necesidad de sentirnos piel contra piel, que la ropa desapareció casi desde el principio, solo era un estorbo más a superar esta vez, no me importó que su piel estuviera fría, más de lo normal, o que su agarre fuera más débil que antes, en estos momentos nada importaba ya.

 _ **¿Era lo correcto, considerando la situación de Eren?,**_ claro que no lo era, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, no solo mañana salíamos a expedición, sino que Eren ya no debía hacer esto, hasta ahora todo continuaba igual, sus desmayos, sus sangrados, y el cansancio, Hanji le había prohibido cualquier tipo de actividad que involucrara el agitarse, está claramente era una de ellas, entonces _¿por qué se sentía tan correcto?_ Tan malditamente correcto que me asustaba, tenía miedo de despertar mañana y que haya sido un sueño, pero la calidez entregada por el cuerpo bajo mío – a pesar de lo fría de su piel – me hacia entender que no era un sueño, y que por primera vez, éramos solo él y yo, amándonos.

 _ **¿Por qué sentía que nos debíamos esto?**_ Sabía que no obtendría respuesta, pero era lo que menos me preocupaba, solo me centraría en Eren, esta noche solo me preocuparía por él, no le daría cabida a mis demonios internos, a los reproches que vendrían después, esta noche solo disfrutaría del amor que me daba Eren, del amor que le demostraba ahora, del amor que no podía decir con palabras, pero que podía demostrarle con hechos concretos.

Esta noche hice el amor con Eren por primera vez.

Esta noche, Eren Jeager fue mío por última vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No nos estaba yendo muy bien en esta expedición, a pesar de todos los avances que habíamos alcanzado con Eren y los experimentos de Hanji, las muertes seguían tan presentes como antes, incluso parecía que los titanes estaban más agresivos y no entendíamos el porqué, a pesar de que el muro María estuviera cerrado, la cantidad de titanes parecía no disminuir ni un ápice, solo nos quedaba matar a cuantos más pudiéramos en esta expedición, y seguir así hasta que elimináramos a todas esas masas come humanos y poder repoblar este muro y volver a hacer producir estas tierras para tener el sustento y que no escasearan los alimentos.

Mi escuadrón estaba en el centro, Eren incluido, Erwin y Hanji iban al frente y el resto, se iban repartiendo a cada lado de nosotros, era la única solución que habíamos encontrado para poder tener vigilado a Eren y por sobre todo poder protegerlo y salir sin que nada le pasara.

Estaba un poco sentido con Eren, al despertar no estaba a mi lado y solo había una nota que decía _**"gracias por todo"**_ , que me supo demasiado amarga, y aunque yo fui quien se alejó de Eren, me hubiera gustado haber despertado por última vez con él en mi cama, estaba claro que lo de la noche anterior no podía volver a ocurrir, y ese hubiera sido un buen recuerdo.

Todavía se veían vestigios de la noche anterior, como las marcadas ojeras en su rostro y en el mío, se notaba lo poco que habíamos dormido, y estaba preocupado por Eren, se notaba demasiado cansado y por la mirada que me lanzó Hanji al vernos, ella ya se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, esta vez no había excusa para lo que hice, pudimos habernos acostado por mutuo acuerdo, pero yo era consiente de todo lo que le pasaba a Eren, y de lo estresante que sería esta expedición para él, claramente, el habernos desvelado, no era buena opción para el mocoso.

– Tch… malditas bolas de carne – espeté al ver la tercera bengala de humo negro, en el aire – Arlet, avisa a los demás.

– Entendido, señor – murmuró el chico disparando la bengala correspondiente, solo unos escasos minutos después, Erwin ya nos había dado el curso a seguir.

Algo me tenía intranquilo, no estaba al cien por ciento, y no era por la actividad de anoche, ni siquiera estaba cansado, pero tenía una mala sensación pegada en mi nuca, que no pasaba con nada, y el ver el intento por mantener un gesto inexpresivo en Eren no me calmaba, a leguas se notaba que el mocoso estaba sufriendo por la cabalgata, y esto solo no haría más que prolongarse por el resto del día, hasta que pudiéramos colocar un puesto de avanzada.

Pasamos horas así, esquivando a los titanes, y matando alguno que otro excéntrico, las filas traseras hace tiempo que se habían reagrupado, formando otros escuadrones, de a poco íbamos perdiendo gente en el camino, pero aun así no nos deteníamos, seguíamos avanzando, hasta llegar a un claro, sin la presencia de titanes.

– Descansaremos unas horas aquí, y después seguiremos hacia Shinganshina – habló Erwin.

Todos nos dispusimos a desmontar y darles de comer a los caballos, eso hacia yo, hasta que una furiosa Hanji salió a mi encuentro, prácticamente arrastrándome de mi lugar, bajo la atenta observación de mi escuadrón, la de los demás soldados y la intensa mirada de Eren sobre mí.

– ¡Se puede saber en qué mierda estabas pensando! – espetó colérica Hanji - ¡Cómo pudiste hacerlo sabiendo la condición de Eren! – se movía frenética por todos lados – no solo te pasas mis indicaciones por donde quieras, sino que lo afectas a él, por tu estúpida calentura – fruncí el ceño, ella no sabía lo que había pasado ayer para decirme todo esto – claramente te advertí que Eren necesitaba descanso… Y tú vas y ¡te lo follas! – gritó exasperada - con esto solo agravas su condición y aumentas su cansancio.

– Para ahí, maldita loca, que ni siquiera sabes que pasó – murmuré cruzándome de brazos.

– ¡Ilumíname entonces! – replicó enojada.

– Eren fue a mi habitación, y me lo pidió – Hanji me iba a interrumpir, pero no la deje – No tenía planeado darle en el gusto, pero solo paso y ya, en algún minuto de nuestra conversación me rendí –éa la loca – verlo suplicarme por algo que sabía no debía hacer me afectó… ¡Maldición Hanji!, no sabía que una persona podía calar tan dentro de mi corazón – ella solo pudo suspirar.

– Lo amas, aunque no se lo digas, y el amor te vuelve estúpido – corroboró Hanji, yo la miré mal – pero aun así eso no quita lo grave de la falta, sabes que…- no pudo continuar ya que un soldado la interrumpió.

– ¡HANJI-SAN! – un chico vino corriendo hacia nuestra dirección – Venga rápido por favor… Eren ha vomitado sangre y se ha desmayado… haga algo por favor.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Hanji me miró de reojo, y creo que ver la alarma en mi rostro fue lo que la persuadió de seguir dándome un sermón. Que Eren se desmayara solo significaba que su cuerpo estaba al límite, necesitaba dormir y descansar, pero para que despertara podrían pasar días, incluso semanas.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia el lugar y pudimos ver a un Eren semiconsciente, tranquilizando a sus amigos, internamente también me alivié al verlo despierto.

– Ya chicos, estoy bien, no fue mucho, solo fue un mareo – calmaba Eren a todos.

– No le puedes llamar un mareo si claramente se ve que has vomitado sangre – espeté arqueando una ceja.

– Sargento… - murmuró Eren – de verdad no es nada – dijo tenso.

– Nada de que estas bien Eren – dijo Hanji – una cosa es escupir un poco de sangre, pero aquí vemos que no pasó eso – le miró severa y nos alejamos de ahí para acercarnos a Erwin y él nos miró expectante – No creo que podamos seguir en estas condiciones, Eren no está bien – me miró de soslayo – está demasiado cansado y débil para aguantar esta expedición, deberíamos volver Erwin.

– Sabes que no podemos darnos ese lujo – murmuró serio – y creo entender por qué denegaron la baja médica de Eren – nos miró y asentimos, Hanji y yo también sospechábamos la razón–por el momento recuesten a Eren en una de las carretas, que duerma lo que queda del descanso, en cuanto a ti, Levi – murmuró mirándome severo – tendremos que hablar seriamente de regreso a Trost.

Asentí, sabía que tema trataríamos, y no intentaría excusarme, ya que soy tan responsable de lo que le pasa al mocoso como él, y nada podía justificar mi actuar, solo nos quedaba dejar descansar a Eren unos cuantos minutos y volver a retomar el camino.

Cabe decir que reanudamos el camino con Eren aun descansado, su palidez era extrema y Hanji aconsejó eso, nos hizo un poco difícil el camino, ya que manejar la carreta en el centro ralentizaba nuestro avance, y los titanes no reducirían sus ataques solo por una persona enferma, pero nadie dijo nada, todos como un equipo estábamos preocupados por Eren; Hanji había abandonado su lugar junto a Erwin, y ahora se encontraba en la carreta revisando al chico, por mi parte la preocupación y culpa no se iban, no estaba arrepentido del momento compartido con Eren, pero sentía que era mi culpa el estado de Eren, la loca tenía razón, el amor te volvía estúpido, y estaba tan calado por ese mocoso, que el mínimo contacto con él me hizo enloquecer, derivando a la noche anterior y que ahora él tuviera que dormir de forma forzosa e incómoda.

Nosotros como grupo de Elite y compañeros del mocoso, estábamos custodiando la carreta que contenía mi preciada carga, todos rodeándola siguiendo órdenes expresas de Erwin, no nos permitiríamos perder a Eren, no le daríamos en el gusto a esos cerdos de las murallas, el mocoso regresaría con nosotros y le taparíamos la boca a esos que solo lo miraban como mera arma, y que como ya no les servía, querían desecharlo como basura; algo me decía que esos imbéciles sabían de la condición que aquejaba a Eren, a pesar de haber mantenido en estricto secreto la realización de esos exámenes aclaratorios de su condición, era solo ver al mocoso para saber que no aguataría más trasformaciones, después de todo, era en parte un humando como cualquiera y,el ya regenerar células, huesos, músculos y piel era una ardua labor, que su cuerpo soportara endurecer a una mole de 15 metros de por si era toda una hazaña, era demasiado obvio que en algún minuto se vería afectado, y nadie dijo nada, todos callamos por el "bien de la humanidad" y le dejamos ejercer el escabroso papel que le habían impuesto los mismos cerdos que lo querían fuera de sus dominios ahora, pero ya verían esos hijos de puta, le demostraríamos de lo que éramos capaces como Legión de Reconocimiento, y Eren regresaría a salvo junto a nosotros.

Tenía una charla pendiente con ese mocoso, y esta vez no escaparía tan fácil, le diría todo de una buena vez, después de anoche, no podía dejarlo ir tan fácil de mi lado, lo había comprendido al verlo en el suelo, siendo sujetado por Arlet como una ayuda, quería estar a su lado y negármelo era imposible, ya que como fuera todo nos llevaría a la misma pantomima de siempre, y realmente extrañaba su calor en mi cama, su presencia en mi habitación y la mirada brillante con la que me miraba solo a mí, ¡Diablos! sabía que no era el mejor partido para un adolescente, menos para Eren, que lo había lastimado más allá de lo soportable al rechazar sus sentimientos cada vez que los exponía, por haberlo utilizado como mero juguete sexual en el comienzo, no merecía estar con él, pero si no lo hago, seguiremos en el mismo clico por siempre, el visitándome cuando la necesidad se hiciera insoportable y yo cediendo a mis más escondidos sentimientos por él, no puedo darle esa vida a Eren, él merece tener felicidad, esa felicidad que le han quitado desde que los de la policía militar quisieron matarlo por considerarlo un mounstro, necesitaba poder reponerse de su estado actual, y aunque sonara engreído, era la única persona que podía darle paz mental a este chico, en estos momentos, a la única persona que escuchaba, no solo por ser su Sargento, sino por ser con quien más tiempo compartía, y a quien, le había entregado su corazón.

Con esa resolución a cuestas, seguí nuestro camino hacia Shinganshina, cuando volviéramos a los muros, las cosas cambiarían entre Eren y yo, tendría que redimir mis culpas, pero las cosas tomarían su cauce, al fin, por primera vez en años, me permitía tener un poco de esperanza hacia el futuro.

– Aguanta un poco más, Eren – dije mirando de reojo la carreta – dentro de poco las cosas cambiaran para bien – no me importó que algunos me escucharan, ya nada me importaba – y nada me hará renunciar a ti esta vez.

Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea, cuando la desgracia acecha, toma todo a su paso, en este caso, lo único que hacía que mi voluntad para tener un mundo libre no se esfumara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo las cosas pueden salir mal? ¿Cómo los planes de meses se arruinan en un instante?, nadie jamás podría darme esa respuesta, menos ahora, que nos encontrábamos luchando para sobrevivir en este instante, salir ilesos de este nido de titanes, puestos alrededor de Shinganshina, no sabíamos quien los habría dejado aquí, no había presencia del titán colosal, acorazado o el titán Simio, como para sospechar de una emboscada, solo una horda de titanes excéntricos devorando su comida, que éramos nosotros.

Por alguna extraña razón, el equipo de Elite fue el primero en ser atacado, como si los titanes supieran cual era nuestra debilidad, lo cual nos hizo separarnos del resto, y tratar de proteger a Eren. De nuestro escuadrón no había ninguna baja, unos cuantos heridos, pero nada grave, en cambio los otros escuadrones cercanos no corrieron la misma suerte.

Como misión tácita y muda, yo quedé al cuidado del mocoso, a quién estaba protegiendo ahora, que a pesar de estar despierto – a duras penas – todavía no estaba recuperado y estaba muy débil.

Vimos como otro titán se comía a uno de nuestros compañeros, Eren apretó los puños con fuerza y palideció aún más, estaba impotente por no poder ayudar.

– No eres un estorbo mocoso – susurré, aun dándole la espalda podía sentir la sorpresa de Eren – te conozco, y se lo que estas sintiendo ahora, no eres un inútil, has hecho demasiado por nosotros y estas son las consecuencias de los errores que cometimos, como tus compañeros.

– Le-Levi – dijo con voz rasposa – yo….

– No es necesario que digas nada, mocoso, no te cuidamos lo suficiente y esto es lo que pasa ahora, pero no te dejaremos morir – _"no te dejaré morir"_ , quise agregar, pero no podía decírselo, no ahora, estábamos demasiado atareados con los titanes como para decirle apropiadamente todo esto – Ahora no hables, estas muy agotado y hablar te cansará más.

– Gra-gracias – murmuró y solo asentí, vigilando a mí alrededor para que ningún titán se atreviera a acercarse mucho a Eren.

A pesar de todo lo que habíamos conseguido con Eren, la reducción de los titanes en el muro María, parecía que la horda que nos atacaba no menguaba, a cada instante aparecían, más y más, y a duras penas podíamos enfrentarnos con ellos.

Siendo Eren el blanco para esas bestias, no había manera de poder sacarlo de aquí; lo seguían para donde sea que nos moviéramos, y yo, tenía mi campo de acción limitado ya que debía quedarme a cargo de él, el chico no podía pelear, no después del desmayo y la cantidad de sangre que había vomitado horas atrás, Eren estaba luchando por mantenerse despierto, en estos momentos y toda esta situación no hacía más que estresarlo aún más – algo, que según Hanji era contraproducente para su salud – se podía ver en su cara el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo, y nada podíamos hacer para calmar esta situación.

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que los titanes quedaran inactivos, y nosotros poder marcharnos, tomado en cuenta que muchos ya estaban muertos como para poder escapar de aquí. Cada vez se hacía más difícil el poder mantener el círculo que protegía a Eren, a parte de mi equipo, el de Hanji, el de Erwin y el que le pertenecía a Mike, y algunos afortunados que todavía no había sido devorados, no quedaba nadie más, el olor era insoportable, y Eren se veía demasiado enfermo como para soportar más presión. Si Eren se desmayaba, sería el fin, estando inconsciente sería mucho más difícil poder protegerlo.

De la nada el panorama cambio, como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta, los titanes comenzaron a mirar en todas direcciones sin atacarnos, y abriendo camino hacia algo invisible para la Legión; y de pronto todo cambio. Sellando el trágico final de mi historia con Eren.

Apareció un titán, muy diferente, no era cambiante, pero se notaba más inteligente que los demás que nos tenían acorralados, y por sobre todo muy rápido, no pudimos hacer nada para detener su ataque, fue arrasando con la línea más próximas hasta llegar a quienes custodiábamos a Eren y nos atacó, rompiendo la formación, que habíamos adoptado para proteger todos los flancos.

– ¡Sigan en sus puestos! – grité y tomé a Eren lo más rápido que pude, para sacarlo de ahí, Hanji y Erwin se estaban acercando a toda carrera en sus caballos, pero aun así, nada los haría llegar a tiempo. Los demás estábamos demasiado dispersos al tratar de detener el avance del titán. Tomé una decisión, dejé a Eren en el suelo recostado y avancé hacia el titán, lo enfrentaría para poder ganar tiempo en lo que llegaba la loca para llevarse a Eren.

– ¡No, Levi no vayas! – gritó el chico, me desentendí de su llamado, sacando mis cuchillas - ¡Levi!

– ¡Quédate ahí, y espera a que lleguen los demás! –le dije antes de enfrentarme a él. Sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando, no dejaría que se llevaran a Eren, no lo alejarían de mi lado nunca más, ya había pasado en muchas ocasiones y esta vez haría bien las cosas, nada podía salir mal, el mocoso se quedaría conmigo.

Nada sale como se planea, siempre lo he sabido y ha sido una ley en mi vida, desde la muerte de Farlan e Isabel lo he sabido, ¿Por qué esperaba que esta vez todo saliera bien?, desde que negaron a que Eren se quedara en Trost, supe que todo terminaría mal, y aun así fui un iluso en creer que esta vez cambiaria algo para los dos.

Hanji alcanzó a Eren, llevándoselo del lugar y me quedé más tranquilo, nada me impediría luchar y volver a Eren, ni siquiera este mutante de titán excéntrico; hicimos lo que pudimos, más nada lograba tener éxito y el titán avanzaba, hasta estar a unos cientos de metros para alcanzar a Hanji en su caballo. En un intento desesperado por algunos soldados al tratar de atacar desde el aire, fue en vano, terminaron estampados en el suelo, muertos al instante; ¿Qué me hizo a mi ocupar la misma maniobra?, cuando me había dado cuenta ya estaba en el aire tratando de cortarle el cuello a esa bestia, y luego solo sentí ser lanzado hacia otro lado y rodar por el suelo, ya para ese instante el caballo se había detenido, Hanji dejando escapar a Eren.

Todo sucedió muy lentamente frente a mis ojos, un instante estaba Eren corriendo a duras penas con una mueca de terror y dolor hacia el titán, quien estaba quieto mirando como su presa se acercaba a él, y luego vi a Eren llevarse su mano a la boca y al instante siguiente, su forma de titán.

– ¡NOOOOOO! ¡NO OTRA VEZ!– alguien gritó estrangulado, ¿o quizá fui yo?, nada se procesaba en mi mente, más que la figura del titán cambiante peleando con ese excéntrico, las palabras de Hanji repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza _ **"Eren ya no podrá transformarse nunca más, si lo hace, morirá en el acto"**_ como una sentencia hacia mi corazón y a lo más importante, mi vida entera, porque Eren era mi vida – ¡Estúpido mocoso de mierda! – grité desahogándome - ¡Maldito Eren! - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Seguía viendo cómo se enfrentaban Eren y la otra bestia, no sé cuánto tiempo fue, solo veía como Eren ya no se regeneraba en su forma de titán y luego como caían los dos al suelo, uno claramente inerte – siendo éste, el excéntrico raro – y Eren, que apenas se movía.

Corrí, corrí como hace mucho que no lo hacía, me faltaba el aire, me dolía el cuerpo, pero no me importaba, solo quería llegar donde Eren y sacarlo del cuerpo del titán, no sentí nada al sacarlo, ¿si me quemé con el calor que emanaba el cuerpo desintegrándose?, quizá, si lo hice no me di cuenta, solo podía ver estupefacto como a Eren le costaba cada vez más respirar, como se le iba ese brillo de sus ojos, como iba desenfocando su mirada a cada instante.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste mocoso? Sabías que esto pasaría si te trasformabas – le amonesté, sacándolo de ahí y recostándole en el suelo – ¿te das cuenta de que no hay vuelta atrás?

– L-lo sé… - respondió y una tos le invadió, al sacarse la mano de la boca pudimos ver una gran cantidad de sangre en ella - p-pero era mejor eso a q-que tu murieras – quedé impactado por sus palabras

– Shhh… no hables, solo te cansaras, espera a que llegue Hanji, ella te revisara y podremos irnos de aquí – murmuré, los titanes después de la pelea de Eren con el excéntrico se habían ido de aquí.

– S-sabes que no será así – otro ataque de tos lo invadió y vomitó más sangre, haciendo una mueca de dolor, me desesperé y él lo notó – No es tu culpa.

Sentí que alguien se arrodilló a mi lado, pude ver que era Hanji, quería mover a Eren, pero no se lo permití, si lo hacía, el recibiría todo el dolor y en esta posición le costaba menos el respirar, además no permitiría que lo quitaran de mis brazos.

–Levi, déjame revisarlo – pidió Hanji, pero Eren negó, tratando de enfocar la vista en Hanji.

–Sabe que no lo necesito Señorita Hanji, moriré de todas formas – Eren intentó dar una sonrisa, pero le salió más como una mueca lastimera, todos los que quedaban vivos, nos estaban rodeando

– ¡Con un demonio, Eren! – grité frustrado – tu menos que nadie, debía arriesgar su vida, y menos por mí, ¡no lo valgo! – frunció el ceño, y se hubiera visto adorable de no ser por el hilo de sangre que corría por su mejilla y la vista desenfocada.

– Te amo, esa es suficiente razón para mí – dijo y sentí como mi corazón se rompía un poco más - aunque a ti te moleste lo que siento.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos instantes, el tratando de enfocar su vista en la mía, yo, memorizando cada detalle de su rostro, todo lo que había pedido era pasar lo que quedaba de mi amarga existencia al lado de este chico, quien parecía ser el único en soportar mi malhumor y mis desplantes, el aguantar que lo tratara mal y despreciara, ahora, solo me quedaba ver como la vida de Eren se extinguía frente a mis ojos sin nada más que ser un mero espectador del acontecimiento, que haría a mi corazón cerrarse para siempre. Aunque solo fuera una vez, por solo una vez en mi vida, quería escuchar salir de mis labios esas palabras que Eren me decía desde que supe que me amaba.

– Eren, yo… – necesitaba decirle lo que sentía – nunca odié lo que sentías por mí, no lo entiendo, después de toda la mierda que te eché encima, lo que te obligué a hacer… – decirle aunque sea una vez "te amo", quería que lo supiera – Eren yo… debo decirte algo, algo que me negué a aceptar – pude ver el desconcierto en su cara.

– Te lo dije… el amor no se razona, se siente – repitió sus palabras, y cuanto sentido le encontraba ahora, aunque de nada valiera, ya lo estaba perdiendo – pero ahora esto no es lo que necesito Levi, ya no más.

– ¿De qué hablas, Eren? - preguntó Erwin, confundido.

– No quiero escuchar nada de eso de tus labios, Levi – obvió la pregunta – ese será tu castigo – me quedé helado por lo que me dijo, no entendía como pudo saberlo – Estas llorando, hace mucho rato siento algo mojar mi rostro, y sé que no es mi sangre, eso me dio a entender algo – cada palabra de Eren fue como un puñal para mí; toqué mi rostro, y en efecto, sentí húmedas mis mejillas, no me había dado cuenta de mis lágrimas, era increíble el efecto de este chico en mí, jamás había llorado, ni siquiera con la muerte de Kuchel.

Todos quedaron desconcertados cuando dijo eso, más nadie dijo nada ya que comenzó a convulsionar y toser, más sangre salió de sus labios y esta vez no pudo reprimir el dolor que sintió, su pulso cada vez más débil, lo estaba perdiendo, perdí a Eren por no ser lo suficientemente sincero conmigo y con él.

–Déjame… déjame decírtelo Eren – supliqué, no podía quedarme con esto, suficientemente roto estaba mi corazón ya, y está herida no la podría curar jamás.

– Se-será t-tu p-penit-ten-cia – habló entrecortado – qu-quier-ro despe-pedirm-me de el-llos – refiriéndose a Arlet y Ackerman, solo asentí, aunque el ya no podía verme, sus ojos estaban apagados, sin vida o brillo alguno en esas esferas esmeralda que tanto amaba, me alejé de ahí, no quería verlo morir.

Nadie me detuvo, solo me veían pasar por todos lados, ya no me importaba tener el camino libre a Shinganshina, el poder llegar lejos en esta expedición, el no saber dónde estaban metidos los traidores o el titán simio, desde que deje a Eren con sus amigos, ya nada me importaba.

Solo cuando escuché el llanto de Mikasa fui consciente de que todo había acabado, al menos para mí y mi corazón, jamás pude cumplirle una promesa a Eren, al contrario solo lo humillé, lo dañé y enfermé de a poco, apagando su luz, y ahora mismo él se sacrificó para salvar a nadie, porque yo, ya no era nadie, sin Eren me convertía en la nada misma.

Grité todo lo que pude, y lo que nunca más me permitirá gritar, no sé si lloré, pero de todas maneras agua salada corría por mis mejillas, nadie me molestó, hasta que yo mismo llegué al campamento improvisado que habían puesto. Vi como hacían la fogata y quemaban el cuerpo de Eren, y como a la mañana siguiente iban espaciando sus cenizas por el pueblo de Shinganshina.

– Al final volviste a tu tierra ¿eh? Mocoso – miré el cielo, opaco para mí, a pesar del sol brillante que nos acompañaba – siempre quisiste volver aquí, era tu sueño poder recuperar el lugar donde creciste, todavía no lo hemos hecho, pero tú te quedaras aquí.

Todo se veía tan monótono ahora sin tu sonrisa, solo unas cuantas horas y ya te extrañaba, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?, ¿Por qué jamás le hice caso a Hanji?, ella sabía que lo amaba y que me negaba a aceptarlo.

– Farlan, Isabel, espero que cuiden al nuevo tormento que llevo dentro – murmuré bajito – es alguien muy importante, así que trátenlo bien.

Nada cambió, ni dentro ni fuera de las murallas, al volver a Trost, los habitantes se alegraron de que Eren no volvía con nosotros, sentían que esa "carga" que el miedo irracional hacia quien los salvó en más de una ocasión, desapareciera por arte de magia, aliviándose de que el "mounstro" se haya quedado por fin, con los suyos.

– Nadie nunca reconocerá tu sacrificio Eren, nadie más que unos pocos aquí sabrán lo que hiciste por todos – se me había hecho un hábito mirar al cielo y hablar contigo, no decían nada de mi comportamiento, aunque tampoco me importaba lo que dijeran de mi – espero que en otra vida puedas ser feliz Eren.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AÑO 2015

Llegaba tarde a mi oficina, la maldita loca ni con reencarnar cambiaria y me había mandado a buscar los papeles que se le habían quedado en su oficina – un edificio al otro lado de la ciudad –para ella poder hacer tiempo con los inversionistas.

– Tch… loca de mierda, no cambiarás nunca – maldije mi suerte al encontrar estacionamiento al otro lado del parque, debería caminar un buen tramo para llegar a mi propia oficina y después a la junta – Nada puede ser peor ahora – murmuré, la gente alejándose de mí, si en estos momentos alguien chocaba conmigo, no la contaba.

Cerca de una pileta, vi un rostro que me parecía familiar, mas no le presté importancia, había muchas personas de aquella época a las cuales había visto por aquí, caminando tranquilos, haciendo una vida normal, sin guerra, muertes o titanes por algún lado.

Todo iba bien, hasta que alguien chocó conmigo, haciéndome tirar todos los papeles que llevaba conmigo.

– ¡Mierda! – maldije mi suerte por enésima vez en el día.

– ¡Lo siento! ¡No le vi! – gritó una voz, y yo me tensé, esa voz la conocía demasiado bien, jamás podría olvidarme de ella, era el tormento de mis pesadillas, preferí no contestar.

Recogimos los papeles en un incómodo silencio y el me dio las carpetas, al levantar la vista nuestros ojos se encontraron, causándome un escalofrío, por un momento su mirada se desenfocó, antes de parpadear muchas veces y mirarme extraño.

– Sonara extraño señor, pero… ¿nos conocemos de algún lado? – preguntó inseguro y a mi garganta se le formó un nudo.

– Yo… - comencé, pero alguien más nos interrumpió.

– ¡EREN! – gritó una voz masculina detrás de mí, pude ver como el chico se sonrojaba furiosamente, antes de ver el brillo que veían en su mirada al mirarme a mí.

– Perdón Jean, pero me quedé dormido y al venir corriendo para acá choqué con este señor – se excusó rápidamente.

– Nunca cambiaras lo torpe ¿verdad? – dijo "Jean", haciendo que casi sonría, era muy cierto, el mocoso seguía siendo torpe – Por favor, sería tan amable de perdonar a mi novio – mi estómago se contrajo ante esto último.

– No te preocupes, los mocosos suelen ser impulsivos – repliqué como restándole importancia – Bien me voy.

– ¡Espere! – Eren me detuvo del brazo y sentí mi sangre arder – pero en serio necesito saber si nos conocemos de algún lado.

Nos quedamos mirando unos instantes – eternos a mi parecer – hasta que le respondí.

– No lo creo – murmuré neutral y me fui, al avanzar unos pasos más y girar mi rostro, pude ver como el mocoso se abalanzaba sobre ese otro chico y lo besaba efusivamente, hice una mueca dolida, permitiéndome un momento de debilidad en mi mascara de frialdad.

– Era de esperarse que no serias feliz conmigo – murmuré – En fin, espero que ahora si sepas lo que es la verdadera libertad mocoso – giré mi rostro y me encaminé hacia mi oficina – un sacrificio por otro, esta vez no me corresponde a mí el hacerte feliz.

Me apresuré a la oficina, tenía cosas que hacer y el encuentro con Eren, a pesar de ser importante, no podía retrasarme para la junta, el chico ya tenía a alguien más en su vida, había hecho lo que le pedí aquella vez.

" _ **busca a alguien que te pueda amar completamente…"**_

"… _**No a medias…"**_

"… _**y sin remordimientos por un pasado condenado" –**_ agregué esta vez.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Que tal?** **¿Les gusto la lectura?**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Bates de béisbol? ... ... ... ¿demandas por deshidratación? :´v**

Espero que les haya gustado esto y comentenme que les pareció, aunque sea solo para insultarme por lo que hice y no hice aquí, xD...

Debo decir que fue todo un desafió escribir angst, ya que nunca había tocado este género (aunque me encanta leerlo .)

 _/Cambio y fuera/_

 _ **Min Akane :D**_


End file.
